


What Is Love?

by Eternal_Flame_Babe



Category: South Park
Genre: Corny, Fluff, Gay, M/M, Mike is OOC, One Shot, Pete is a tsundere, Shameless references to Chucky, gomenasai, stupid
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-04-09
Updated: 2012-04-09
Packaged: 2018-02-10 12:14:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,682
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2024790
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Eternal_Flame_Babe/pseuds/Eternal_Flame_Babe
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Mike wants something from Pete...</p>
            </blockquote>





	What Is Love?

**Author's Note:**

> Wow. this story is super old. (I wrote it back in 2012. Just got around to posting it here now.) I went back and replaced as many of the incorrect fan given names as possible with the canon ones. So if there are any stray Dylan's, Georgie's, Ethan's then you know why. Anyways, this is one of my first stories ever, and it's sorta embarrassing to be honest, especially Mike's confession. It's so fluffy and corny and terrible. 
> 
> Disclaimer; I do not make a profit from my stories nor do I own anything!

"Um, vamp queer... what are you doing?" Pete asked. Instead of answering the question, the taller boy ripped open the goth's button up shirt and grazed his neck with plastic fangs. He disposed of the false teeth and pressed his lips fervently against the nape of Pete's neck. The goth shuddered with pleasure upon contact. He moaned as Vampir continued to fondle him with his mouth.

"Let go." Pete managed between moans. Vampir pulled away from the goth and blushed like crazy.

"I'm sorry, I honestly couldn't control myself for a minute there..." he said.

"Yeah, yeah. You're animal instincts kicked in and you felt the sudden urge to feed. I understand it must be difficult for a vampire such as yourself to suppress these desires." Pete said sarcastically while flicking the fringe of hair out of his eyes. "Out of the way." the goth ordered. The 'vampire' obediently moved aside and let the smaller boy pass. Pete decided he would have to discuss the vampire problem once again with the other goths. And he shuffled down the street to Henrietta's place, where he was sure the goths were meeting today. While Pete walked, he prodded his ripped top.

"That Mike Makowski kid ruined my shirt... the fanged fucker!" the goth whispered to himself as he climbed the steps to his 'friends' house. Without knocking Pete entered the residence and sauntered down the hall to Henrietta's room. He flung the door open and closed it behind himself. It was a much calmer setting, the darkness enveloped him with only faint dancing light of a few candles.

"What happened to your shirt?" Michael inquired. He was sitting cross-legged on the floor with a cigarette in hand, while waiting for his reply, Michael took another drag and gazed at the red goth expectantly.

"Count fagula attacked me after school today in the auditorium." Pete said, he flipped his hair as it fell into his eye's. Red goth sat down beside his taller 'friend' and scowled as he stared at the carpet.

"Nice hickey." Michael commented before taking another drag.

"Alright, that's it. The vampires have got to go!" Pete announced angrily. Firkle nodded his head in agreement from his perch on the bed.

"We've already tried, it has been years since the fad began and it won't stop. The vampires always win in the end." Henrietta stated.

"She is right." Michael said in favor of the only female in the group.

"I'll cut the vampires up!" Firkle said. He pulled an switchblade from his black slacks and held it out before him. It glistened menacingly in the candle light.

"Enough. It's a conformist thing to kill." Pete said firmly. Firkle hesitated before putting his weapon back in his pocket.

"I'm the biggest non-conformist there is! I won't kill anybody if it makes me a Nazi conformist cheerleader." he said.

"To get rid of the vampires... do you even have a plan?" the plump female clad in black asked.

"No," red goth admitted.

"Than don't even bring up the subject. As much as I hate the vampires, there is nothing much we can do about it other than make their lives hell." Henrietta said. Pete sighed deeply and slumped over. Henrietta was right, she was almost always right. The vampires were in South Park to stay, he would just have to accept it.

The following day Pete went to school as usually, though he didn't actually attend many classes because he preferred to skip them. He sat behind the school with the other three goths. Firkle was still attending South Park Elementary, but he skipped classes to be with the group. Pete and the other goths now went to South Park High.

"I think I'll go to art class today." Pete said. The goths paid him no mind as he walked away around the building. Red goth slipped into the classroom, without making the students and teacher aware of his presence. He slunk before of a fresh canvas and immediately began smearing paint over it's entirety.

"Pete!" a familiar voice exclaimed. Red goth spun away from his work and glared up at the towering person of doom.

"What do you want, Vampir?" Pete asked exasperated.

"I'm really happy you came to class today, Pete." the 'vampire' said smiling.

"I only came because I felt like it." the goth said with a flick of his hair. He turned his back on the the annoyance and began painting again. With each long, harsh stroke, the goth poured his anger onto the canvas, eventually, nothing but black covered the painting.

"Do you want to hang out at my house after school?" Vampir asked.

"Why the fuck would I want to 'hang' with you? I believe I made it perfectly clear that I hate you, and all that you stand for."

"I'll get you a pack of cigarettes if you come." the taller boy offered. "I've just been really lonely lately... I need a real friend to connect with."

"As long as you don't pull the same crap you did yesterday... I'll come to your house." the goth said. "But I'm not your friend. And I'm only coming for the cigarettes."

Once school ended, the vampire pulled up in his shiny black convertible and beckoned Pete to join him.

"I'm not getting in that." he said.

"I don't want to let you walk all the way to my house... it's pretty far. Please just hop in." Vampir pleaded. The guy was just too nice, it pissed Pete off. He rancorously sat down in the passengers seat and crossed his arms as he quietly fumed. All the while Vampir was brimming with happiness and drove in silence. They reached the 'vampires' house and Pete was glad he allowed Vampir to drive him, because even at seventy miles an second, it took a hour to reach the place. The red goth began to twitch, something that happened to him when he didn't smoke often enough.

"I need payment in advance." the goth kid said. Vampir pulled a carton from his dark jacket and offered it to Pete who hastily snatched it from his fingers. He lit a cigarette and inhaled deeply, enjoying the vulgar taste and smell.

"I've never had this brand before... it has a rich flavor to it that I like." the goth boy commented while examining the box in his hand. "You like them that much?" Vampir asked. Red goth answered with a nod of his head. He quickly finished off his smoke and followed the 'vampire' into the exquisite looking establishment. He was forced to jog to keep up with the taller boy's long strides.

"Mike, are you home?" boomed a loud yet dainty voice.

"Yeah mom, I brought a friend over so we are going to my room. Don't disturb us!" Vampir shouted his reply.

"I think I'll start calling you Mike. Vampir is too freaking retarded of a name, much offense." the goth said.

"Here's my room!" Mike announced while shoving open a door. In Pete's opinion, the room was much too bright. The walls were covered in twilight posters and the floor was some kind of fancy wood that looked clean enough to eat off of.

"Where's your coffin?" the goth asked.

"I already told you I wasn't a real vampire, I sleep in a normal bed, per se." Mike replied. He walked through the door way and indicated towards a king sized bed decorated with pillows that had intricate patterns on them.

"So, what do you think of my room?" He asked.

"I think your room is very..." Pete began. "Feminine."

"Don't stand in the hall, come!" Mike exclaimed.

"So demanding..." the goth commented while stepping into the large room.

"Your room is as big as my house." Pete admitted. The goth drew the curtain over the large window and went about dimming the rooms light to a consistency he preferred.

"Do you want to watch a movie?" Mike asked.

"Not really. All the movies in your house are probably Disney films and chick flicks with fairytale endings." Pete said. "The beginning of Bambi was pretty good though..."

"I've got Netflix so you can watch just about anything!" Mike said.

"In that case, yes, as long as I get to pick the movie out." Pete said. The movie the goth picked out was Childs Play 2, his favorite film out of his favorite movie series. All the while Mike a.k.a. Vampir, cringed and shook in fear, which was actually a pretty amusing sight, and annoying at the same time because of his loud exclamations of terror that silenced the movies sound.

"Vamp queer, how old are you again?" Pete asked turning away from the gigantic flat screen so he could stare up at the terrified boy whom was hidden under a pile of blankets on the bed.

"I'm seventeen." Mike replied after sticking his head out of the covers.

"I'm a year younger than you and am unfazed by this movie which was made in the 80's and didn't have the most realistic of special effects." Pete said. "How can you be scared of Chucky? He's killer!"

"I wouldn't be as scared if I were down on the floor with you..." Mike drifted off.

"No." the goth said sternly.

"Please." Mike begged. The guy looked so pathetic that Pete couldn't help but give in.

"Fine!" the goth said. Mike crawled on all fours to where Pete sat cross legged and cowered into his side.

"Get the hell-" Pete was about to bring a fist down onto the vampire wannabe's head when a man's scream escaped from the television. It was the part of the movie when Chucky is forced to sever his hand from his arm in order to free himself from the gate holding him in place, one of Pete's favorite scenes in the film. He tried to ignore the other boy who clung to him so he could enjoy the movie, but in the end, it proved futile. Pete found himself obsessing over Mike whom held him tight. The feeling was not unpleasant, which made Pete uneasy. How could he sort of like another boy hugging him? That was gay, and conformist. That was gayormist. Even after the horror film ended, Mike wouldn't brake his grasp on Pete.

"Let me go goddamn!" he said while attempting wriggle himself out of the larger boy's hands.

"What if Chucky tries to take over my soul?" Mike asked.

"Who cares? I hope he tries soon." Pete grunted while braking free of the frightened boy's embrace. He darted to his feet and began jogging to the door. Mike leapt from the floor and chased after him. He pounced on the smaller boy causing the both of them to collapse on the large mattress, Mike on top of Pete.

"Was jumping on me really necessary?" the goth asked.

"You would have left me all alone otherwise..." the larger boy said.

He pushed his head into the goths chest and breathed in deeply. "If I comfort you or whatever, will you let me go home?" Pete asked.

"Chucky isn't real, he's fake. He won't kill you, because he's a fiction character." the goth said. "I've had enough of this touchy feely shit, I would like to go."

"Sorry. It's just... I don't really want to let go of you, per se." Mike said.

"I'll kill you, in a very inventive way, just like Chucky, if you even think about continuing what happened the other day, " Pete threatened.

"But you seemed to like it at the time..."

"Fuck you vampire wannabe." the goth replied while furrowing his brow in anger. Mike pulled away from Pete and stared down at him.

"I want to do it again."

"I'll beat the shit out of you if you try."

"Just because I'm more of a goody two shoes than you are doesn't mean I'm weaker, per ce."

"Don't ever say 'goody two shoes' again, that phrase is freaking retarded. And you were just being a pussy twenty minutes ago during the movie, you are weaker."

"Let's test."

"Test what?"

Mike leaned in while licking his lips. The smaller boy clenched his fist and struck the 'vampire' in the face with as much strength as he could muster. Mike rocked unsteadily back and forth for a moment before steadying himself. He grinned than gathered the goths wrists into a fist that restrained them. Mike took the Pete's lips by force. The goth struggled to free himself but found it impossible to break away from Mike's intense grip. He was seriously strong, though his personality would tell another story. Pete realized that he had lost, Mike was stronger than him and had the upper hand of the situation. It doesn't matter anymore, he was too cocky and that was how he got in this situation in the first place. He let his body go limp in defeat. A few seconds after Pete gave up all hope of escaping, Mike pulled away and stared down at the goth with a grin on his unnaturally pale skin face.

"I'm sorry... you weren't seeing me as your equal. I had to prove to you that I am a man too." Mike said. "I've got muscles." he said raising an arm and showing of the fairly large tissue in his arm. Pete reeled his arm back and socked the guy square in the nose. He tumbled over clutching his face. Mike laughed while his nose bled violently over his white sheets.

"You're a freaking psycho. Stay away from me." the goth said, picking himself off the bed and scrambling for the door.

The next day...

"Mike isn't just a vampire but he's gay."

"Duh! That's why we call him count fagula..." Michael said.

"No, I mean he really is gay. He freaking attacked me again!" red goth added.

"I saw you leave with the douche bag in his Barbie car." Henrietta said.

"Mike offered me cigarettes, how could I refuse? They were damn good... I'll give you one just to show you what I mean." Pete said while handing the cigarette to Michael. A creepy smile materialized on his face.

"This is good." Michael said. After taking a few drags he offered the cigarette to Henrietta who plucked it out of his hand with long black vicious looking nails. She placed the cigarette to her lips and inhaled.

"Let me see the box." Henrietta ordered. Pete handed it to Michael who passed it to Henrietta and watched as she inspected the box.

"This shit is expensive. That douche bag must be leaching off his rich parents." she commented. The bitchy waitress walked up to the goths booth and began complaining about her shitty life as she refilled the mug to the brim with fresh warm coffee.

"Go away." Henrietta said with a flick of her wrist suggesting that the woman should scatter. The waitress sighed heavily and left the goths to their conversation.

"My first freaking kiss! I shared it with a fucking conformist, and Mike Makowski at that!" Pete said with pounding the table with clenched fists. He wasn't waiting for the other goths to help him with his problems, he merely wished for them to sit there un-caring while he ranted. "I hope the bastard bleeds to death..." Pete whispered remembering the condition he left the vampire wannabe in.

The cigarette was now in Firkle's possession and he turned the thing to a roach.

"Henrietta, want to come over to my house?" Michael asked turning to the bulky female to his left.

"I'll go. You guys coming?" she asked the other two goths.

"I got something to do..." Firkle said. All the three goths whipped their head in the kids direction.

"What was that? You have plans?" Henrietta asked, her brow arching while silently prodding him to elaborate.

"Oh, I'm sure Michael would much rather prefer to be alone with you Henrietta." Firkle said with a smirk. Michael glared at the kid angrily and watched him leave the cafe.

"What the hell? Do you know what he was talking about?" Henrietta asked turning toward curly.

"Firkle's just being a creep." Michael replied.

"Are you coming with us?" Henrietta said while looking in Pete's direction.

"No, I'm staying here for more coffee." he said.

"Alright... let's go Michael." the busty female said while leaving, Michael followed her and they left together.

"Pete!" a voice shouted from behind his booth. The goth did not have to turn around to figure out who called his name, he already knew.

"Wait you guys!" Pete called desperately after the goths who stepped into Henrietta's mom's car and drove off. "Damn..." He muttered dejectedly.

"Pete, we meet again." Mike said happily.

"Fuck off." the goth said spinning around on his heels. He pushed the taller male aside as he walked to the door.

"Hey, whats wrong? Why are you acting so harshly" Mike asked.

"I can think of a million reasons, but whats the point in voicing them?" Pete replied. He gripped the knob and began twisting it. The cold breeze blew through the small opening of the door and causing Pete to shiver.

"I'll listen to anything you want to say." Mike called. Pete turned around and stared at the 'vampire'. "I'll do whatever it takes for you to not despise me." Mike stated. Pete felt his cheeks burn and he turned away from the boy quickly.

"What's this? Am I blushing?" the goth whispered while feeling his face. "I've never blushed before... the hell?"

"Let's talk, my car is outside." Mike said. The goth fallowed the vampire wannabe to his vehicle and hopped into the passenger seat. Mike entered the car beside him and pressed a button that lifted a hood that covered the top of the vehicle.

"If I stop dressing like this and acting like a vampire, will you like me?" he asked.

"No."

"What if I became goth like you?"

"Definitely not."

"Is it because I'm rich? I could refuse to receive financial help from my parents. I could live in an apartment and work to pay for my rent."

"No."

"Than tell me!"

"Because lying is such a retarded thing I'll tell you the truth. There is nothing you can do to make me like you... because I already do." Pete admitted while turning away from the other boy.

"Y-you do?" Mike stuttered.

"Yeah..."

"You don't know how glad I am to hear that!" Mike said smiling.

"Whatever. And just so you know, I don't like you in a faggy sort of way."

"I have a confession..." Mike began, something in his voice caused the goth to turn and face him. "I'm gay."

"Wow, really? That's a shocker."

"And I love you..." Mike said quieter than before.

"Now that is something I didn't know. And didn't want to for that matter." the goth replied.

"I love your hair and the way you move it from your pretty blue eyes. I love your face, down to your pale skin and pockmarks. I love your body, so slim and sexy... Everything about you, I love. You're beautiful, I know you don't think so about yourself but you are." Mike said with an unfaltering voice. "Please go out with me. I can make you happy Pete, but only if you allow me to do so."

"You make me happy? Impossible." the goth scoffed. "And don't you dare say the words 'nothing is impossible' because if you do, the story will be overcome with corniness."

"But nothing is impossible. I can make you happy!" Mike insisted. He reached under his seat and pulled out a large package.

"What's that?"

"A present I know you'll like... even though it scares the shit out of me." Mike smiled while placing the heavy item in the goths hands.

"Didn't know you swore..."

"There are a lot of things you don't know about me." Mike said. "Now open the present!"

Pete tore the wrapping paper away un-enthusiastically. But once he saw a glimpse of what was inside, he didn't waste anytime in freeing the gift from its confinement.

"Holly shit..." the goth said staring at the doll in his hands.

"The genuine Chucky doll prop from the Childs Play series. It even has Brad Dourif's signature on his arm." Mike stated.

Dylan continued to look at the doll, his mouth agape in shock. He didn't know what to say, he was speechless.

"You can't buy me with material items... that's too... conformist." Pete finally managed to say.

"So you don't like my present?" Mike asked while plucking the doll out of the goths hands. "Then it's of no use to me." he said while rolling down the window and sticking Chucky out of the car.

"No!" exclaimed Pete who lunged at the doll. He jumped into Mike's lap and successfully saved Chucky from hitting the pavement. The 'vampire' grinned and wrapped his arms around the boy onto of him. He pulled the goth to his lips and caressed him with such passion that Pete nearly dropped the doll.

"Stop! If you continue I might brake Chucky." he said. "I'll let you kiss me or whatever after Chucky is safely inside the car."

"You'll date me?" Mike breathed. Pete nodded his head vigorously in reply. The 'vampire' took the doll and placed it in the passengers seat. Pete released a sigh of relief but sucked in quickly when he met Mike's lust-filled gaze.

"I don't think I can wait any longer." Mike said. "Prepare yourself." he finished while topping the smaller boy. A smile tugged at the edge of Pete's lips as he watched the larger male struggle to unfasten his belt.

"Need help?" he joked.

"No, I can do it myself, just give me a minute..." Mike replied.

"You really are a dumbass." Pete said while shoving Mike's prying hands away. With one swift motion, Pete undid his belt and stared up at the 'vampire' with a genuine smile on his face. It was an expression Mike found to be irresistible.


End file.
